Destroyed
by Mynameis1212
Summary: The day Naruto Uzumaki is born, the Kyuubi attacked. Wanting for the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha for as long as possible, the only baby to be able to hold it, Naruto, had his entire Chakra System crushed by the masked man. However, Minato unknowingly put the Kyuubi in him anyway. Thinking Naruto is a worthless tool, Hiruzen put Naruto in the Red Light district to die. Powerful Naruto
1. The Birth of a Hero

AN:  
Another new story. I feel really bad, but I just get these ideas that refuse to get out of my head. I get super obsessive and it's all I can think about until I make the chapter. If this does get published before One Destiny After Another, then I'll update that one next. I promise.

This story is a what if... Story that involves Naruto with a totally destroyed chakra system. We will see where this leads.

Naruto will be street smart and powerful. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read. Also, this will have a mean Sarutobi, instead of a weapon for the village, he thinks he got a useless piece of shit that contains the thing that killed his wife. I don't think he would be a happy camper.

This chapter will feature Naruto's birth, Kyuubi attack, and Naruto's formative years.

Academy is ages 10-16 and genin exam is 16 years old. That means, say Kakashi who was a 5 year old genin, well now he would be 9.

All of Akatsuki's plans are pushed back as well. So, that would make Naruto 19 in part two.

Naruto will grow up in the Red Light district. He will know every dirty trade in the book. Also, the crime lords won't be able to touch him because...

Man I need to stop rambling. You will just have to read to find out.

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Hero

Push, Kushina you can do it. Yes, that's right sweety, push," said one of the greatest healers of their time, Tsunade Senju.

She had just arrived to find the city of Konoha in turmoil and one of her best friends, Kushina Uzumaki, about to give birth. In the beginning stages of labor, Kushina had had the Kyuubi forcibly ripped out of her by an unknown man. This lead to Minato trying to find a way to sal it, and to track down the mystery villain.

She made her self the head nurse right away and had just delivered the baby to help ease the pain of the parents. Seconds later you heard two things happen simultaneously, a roar of a ferocious beast and a cry of a new born baby.

Back in the hospital room Tsunade gives the newly named baby, Naruto, to her assistant nurse to take care of him. The nurse would check the babies vitals and chakra. Seconds later the nurse speaks up.

"Its destroyed," a nurse said disbelievingly," oh my god. I've never seen a chakra system so utterly crushed. Lady Tsunade, what do we do?" The nurse asked.

"What, what do you mean. Destroyed, what is destroyed," said Kushina hysterically."it was that masked bastard wasn't it. He took away my babies chakra," Kushina cried out in fury and pain.

Tsunade goes around and wraps her arms around Kushina to calm the shaking new mother.

"I'm sorry Kushina. It happens, powerful parents have children, the baby's chakra grows so much in the womb when it is born the chakra compacts down on itself, ultimately causing the system itself to be crushed. It just means your son will not be able to access chakra. I'm so, so sorry Kushina." Tsunade tried to comfort. Internally knowing that the masked man most likely did the damage. But, if she had to lie for Kushina's well being, she would.

"B-but what does this mean for my sweet baby," Kushina tried to reason," how will this effect how he lives. How will he go through life without chakra," Kushina says almost on the verge of breaking down.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR," howled the Kyuubi.

"Quick, the Kyuubi is getting closer. We need to clean up." Said Tsunade with newfound urgency.

Seconds after Tsunade's proclamation, a yellow light flashed and their, in all his glory, stood Minato Namikaze.

"Honey," he said talking to Kushina," Where is Naruto. Quickly, I found a way to stop the Kyuubi." Minato said with the amount of urgency to know something life and death was happening.

"No, you're not taking my baby away from me," Kushina said with righteous female anger," I know what you want to do and if you do it, so help me Minato Namikaze, you are DEAD TO ME!" Kushina proclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, but my village comes first," Minato said with despair. In a brilliant flash of light Minato sped around the room knocking out all unexpected people. Kushina was barely alive when Tsunade arrived. Causing Tsunade to have chakra exhaustion from healing Kushina. The nurse was nothing but that, a nurse. And Kushina had just given birth. This left nothing left conscious in the room besides Minato and Naruto.

"Little fella, you're going to save a lot of people,"

/

Sitting at his new desk sat the third Hokage, The God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat their with his head resting in his palms. Reminiscing about the past 2 hours.

He lost all of his best shinobi that night. Minato Namikaze, by the Shinigami. Tsunade Senju, because she thought little Naruto died and that caused her to run away, again. However, that was what Hiruzen wanted her to believe.

In fact, in front of him laid a baby boy with golden blond hair. Opening his eyes, all you saw were orbs of chipped ice.

Minato unknowingly gave a baby without a chakra system, a tailed beast. Beings purely made out of chakra. Hiruzen couldn't believe his predecessors stupidity. To put the strongest chakra creation, inside of a baby, without chakra, no less.

It was astonishing the baby was able to live, let alone be completely ok. If Sarutobi had been in the right state of mind he would have been more suspicious, however he was a stress crazed man with nothing to lose.

Again he thought of all the deaths that happened tonight.

Which brought up one of his greatest loses, Kushina Uzumaki. After Minato tried to seal the nine tails into Naruto, Kushina had tried to stop him. Dying due to Kyuubi's attack.

Numerous other shinobi died, his wife included.

All this pain and suffering happened due to the small boy in front of him. He still didn't know what to do with him. Put him in an orphanage, give him to someone, or better yet, put him in the red light district and leave him to die. He would of course put his name on paperwork and act like he was alive. Enroll him in the academy and what not, but he was most certainly not mentioning him to anyone ever. This baby would die, and no one would ever know.

If he did that, then at least all would be forgiven.

/

6 YEARS LATER

The third Hokage sits behind his desk in a position he was becoming increasingly familiar with, head in his hands. He had just gotten word that a blond child was running around in the Red Light district and it seemed no one could touch him without something bad happening. The child hung around the brothels and it seemed all the girls thought of him as their little brother.

The description he got perfectly matched a young Minato. He didn't understand how Naruto could have lived, but the report answered that as well. The Wraith of the Red Light, took a liking to Naruto. The mysterious shadow of the Red Light district. It seemed impossible to get near Naruto if he felt threatened, however it only happened then.

With that thought, Hiruzen decided to send an elite ANBU team.

/

Running across abandoned streets is a boy of appearance that was around 4-5. Behind him were a whole group of ANBU seemingly unable to catch up to the boy.

The boy in question was Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in a black muscle shirt and ANBU pants. Running around like it was a walk in the park. He had a wide smile on his face, and didn't give off the impression that they had been doing this for the past 2 and half hours.

The ANBU behind him were sent to retrieve an asset. That was all they were told. They didn't realize the asset was a short 6 year old that didn't like someone mentioning his height. At first it was all in good fun, they chased after a little kid that looked like he enjoyed fun. Now, they weren't so sure. It was as if the boy expected someone to come after him. At first they thought it was a coincidence that they ran into powder after being soaked in water, but when the chicken feathers happened, well something was off.

The asset, or as they now know him as Naruto. Had unnatural speed and stamina. By unnatural, well it was almost freaky how far ahead he was. The ANBU Weasel, sent a crow to survey Naruto up ahead, he reported back that Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat.

It sent almost all the ANBU into hysterics. They all could keep up the chase, how long was the question. The kid was going at high jounin level speeds and it just felt like he was toying with them. Every time they got pranked, which they knew that was what it was, he waited exactly 100 ft ahead of them. He would give them a smug smile and wink at them. And it kept happening!

The ANBU chasing him were the best of the best, exactly how the Hokage requested. They had Weasel, Inu, Neko, and Dragon. However, even the most elite couldn't catch him.

The ANBU were close to using jutsu, however the Hokage specifically said not to. He said something unpleasant would happen. They didn't know what he meant only that was the only thing he said not to do to get the asset.

"We need to end this," said Weasel.

"I don't think we can. This is all in his terms," said Dragon who spoke in a soft melodic voice.

Which got nods of agreement from both Inu and Neko.

"Finally, you all did something right," said a childish voice behind them.

This caused them to all turn around. Standing right behind them was the boy they were chasing, Naruto Uzumaki.

"You know," he continued," if you all just wanted to play, you only needed to ask. I would have been happy to. But, it seems no one asks anymore, people only start chasing and never want to talk about it first." Naruto finished in childish innocence.

The four were mystified. The child acted like this was all for fun. Not the hunting that it really was. They were given orders to get the boy at all costs. No jutsu, only hand-to-hand. It didn't matter what condition either, as long as chakra wasn't used.

All had different thoughts now that they had a close up of Naruto.

'Wow, those eyes, what has he seen.' Thought Neko. Naruto's eyes were shards of ice, seemingly happy, but to a sensor like her, he felt his unhappiness and seriousness.

'With those looks he is going to be a lady killer in a couple years,' thought Dragon with perverted thoughts on her mind.

'I-It can't be. Minato-sama's son. The Hokage said he died,' Inu thought. He was on the verge of hysterics, he could finally protect Naruto like a brother. Like his sensei and himself always envisioned.

Weasel's thoughts were on the same line as Inu's,'Is this the son of Kushina-sama. The Hokage, said the whole room was destroyed from the Kyuubi's death. I always had doubts of how a being made of pure chakra could ever die.'

"Well," said Naruto seemingly going from childish to someone that had seen stuff someone his age had no right to see,"What do you need. Your lucky I didn't call my Ray-san he doesn't really take kindly to new people around me. Especially when I wasn't supposed to go out from my neesan's house," he said rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Well, we were sent here on a special mission from the Hokage, he said he wanted to meet you," filled in Dragon.

"Sorry lady, but I don't think you and I are on the same terms. I'm not going anywhere near that old fool. Open your eyes, I'm a six year in the RED LIGHT DISTRICT you understand. The place that has open rapes in the middle of the streets. I'm lucky for Ray-san, not every kid is though," whispering the last part quietly to himself."the Hokage lost his chance to talk to me when I was born in this rat infested shit hole. But, at least it's my shit hole. So, I'm kindly asking you to get the hell out of my city. We are different from Konoha, we have our own rules. We are different then everyone else, you don't belong here. Now, I need to go before my neesan's worry. They get upset if I'm out to late." With that Naruto did an acrobatic back flip grabbing on seemingly nothing and sped up the roof.

Before Inu or Weasel could get out of their stupor Naruto was already gone.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be an ongoing mission." Neko asked.

AN:  
So, another story. I felt like this ran smoothly enough. Any ideas contact me.

I am in need of a beta writer. I need one for this story and One Destiny After Another. Right now those are the stories I'm focusing on. I will need help in smoother conversations and possibly lemons if you are up to it. Also romance. I feel like I speed that up for some reason when it needs to be slow building.

Thanks and favorite/follow. Review if you have any ideas.


	2. Welcome to Red Light

AN:

So, WOW the response I got for this story was amazing. I sincerely want to thank everyone for favoriting and reviewing.

Now to answer some questions in case you all have any. This will be a multi pairing story, and I do not do slash. AND NEVER WILL. Never ask that question.

Also, Naruto is extremely fast due to Kyuubi's chakra. It wasn't able to assimilate into his chakra system, so instead it went into physical aspects.

The Uzumaki body is filled with wonders to help hold tailed beasts, so Naruto's body was able to assimilate to the Kyuubi because he was born allowing for it to take ahold of his genetic makeup.

This chapter we will go over Naruto's body changes, what he does throughout the day, who is the The Wraith of Red Light, and why has he taken an interest in Naruto. None of this actually happened, prepare yourself for a heart wrencher.

On another note, I forgot to tell you guys an important plot device. Sooner rather than later Naruto will be leaving Konoha behind then come back.

Favorite/Follow/Review your ideas

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I do not get any benefit for making these stories except the pleasure of getting gratitude from strangers. Basically, Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Red Light

Running into a large house was a blond haired boy that shot in like a bullet. All around him were woman in various states of undress or lingerie. Any other male would have been pummeled by one of the numerous guards in the house, however ever since the last time they tried to stop him from getting in... well they never wanted to relive that again. One only survives an epic women attack once in their life. The fact that Jiraiya-sama did it so often left him in high regard to the guards, after getting first hand experience to how it really felt.

The blond was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed shinobi in training. And this house was known other than a brothel, not just any brothel, but the Fox Hole, Konoha's best in the business, and Jiraiya's chosen out of all of the brothels in Konoha.

When it first opened 2 years ago many people were disgusted by the name, but in time the owner, Miya, 'persuaded' people to take a deeper liking to it. It was known for having the best looking girls, ranging from 15-25, it took the best care, but like most brothel's it wasn't to worried about age. The last knowing feature of the place is the ball of gold that moved like a shadow across the place. You didn't go their without seeing how the girls protected him from all harm.

Another unique feature of the place was the training the girls went through. Miya wanted every girl to be best prepared. Finally, they had girls, 5-14, to prep and to take in when they were going into prostitution to support family, Miya gave them a place to stay and leave as long as they wanted.

The beginning of the Fox Hole all happened when Naruto attempted to save Miya's younger sister from being raped.

Miya at the time was 20 and Naruto was 4, by then Naruto was known through the whole district as someone not to mess with. He was the Saka's chosen carrier (makes all electronics in the Red Light District), Ray-sama watched over him, and the Yakuza's next chosen leader was his best friend.

When Naruto found Miya's sister he freaked. Of course he had seen something like this before, but something inside of him snapped, it could have been her lifeless eyes, maybe all of the blood, either way, soon 5 members of the shinobi force died. Miya found Naruto holding her sister in his arms with dried blood all around. He looked her directly in the eye and chanted the words sorry over and over again like a mantra. Soon, they both laid there in the blood holding each other with a girl in the middle. Later, Miya would ask if Naruto remembered anything, strangely Naruto said he didn't. Till this day, it still haunts him. Of all the memories he has had to remember that should have been one of them.

A week later, Naruto lived with Miya, and she opened her business, to prevent something like the rape ever again. She took in all young girls and never denied anyone entry.

Since then everyone noticed both only ever truly opened up to one another. Miya was the most beautiful lady in Konoha, but refused to let another man even near her. Some believed when Naruto became of age, well let's just say he has someone waiting for him.

Miya had platinum blond hair and deep sea green eyes, large D cup breasts and a round ass.

Many high business men that came into town donated money to her cause. Now, she has over 50 girls and 25 young ones many being sisters of the girls.

Back in reality

"Naruto, where have you been, Miya-chan was just about to organize a search party." One of the girls told him jokingly. All of them knew how much Miya tried to protect Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head," I got carried away running errands and forgot about the time,"

"You sure Naruto-kun, are you saying it has nothing to do with the shinobi that have been running all day after a 'lightning bolt'?" A new voice asked mockingly.

"Of course not Miya-chan, I know how much that would worry you," Naruto said giving big puppy dog eyes, while speaking innocently.

"Uh-huh, so nothing that has this afternoon has happened because of you. The things I've heard today my little Naru-kun. Let's just say they've been very, very interesting."

"Great, well I'm going to go take a shower and then will dinner be ready?" Asked Naruto, finally feeling safe that Miya bought it.

"Alright Naru-kun, I'll starting cooking now. While washing don't forget to get out all of the bird feathers." Miya called after him.

Blushing Naruto ran up the stairs. 'How does she always do that' Naruto thought.

Back in he living room a man suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Miya,"

Whipping around quickly, the beautiful green eyes women looked it a dark haired man's ice chipped blue.

"What do you want Ray?" Miya asked venomously.

"I have a request about Naruto's well-being..."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Man, how did I land myself in this mess. Naruto thought being six was a struggle in the Red Light District, but all that had happened today was finally getting to him. First he played a game with ANBU, which was always fun, but then they has to ruin it by talking about the old man. For as long as he could remember he had had photographic memory, a curse and blessing. He remembered what happened when he was born. The man let it happen, all was not forgiven. Now here he was sitting in one of the most high pressured situation in his whole life.

Ray-San just asked him to leave. He couldn't believe it, he gave him a two year notice, when he turned eight himself and Ray would travel the world. Ray-San always promised to teach him how to be a ninja, he just never thought Miya would approve, but she did. That gave Naruto mixed messages, they always said together to the end. Were they still together to the end or not. He was smart, but still immature enough to second guess his and Miya's relationship.

While Naruto thought it over, Miya gave Ray a heated glare, screaming for him to do something to help Naruto.

"Naruto," Ray started, easily getting Naruto to focus on him. He knew he had somehow gotten Ray's attention many years ago, but he ever rarely came out of the shadows, and never outside of his cloak like tonight.

"There will be trouble getting you out. Many...many people will want to keep you inside of the village. So, for your sake, and everyone else's I've called in favors from many people. They will all help in your training or getting us out of here. Most importantly when we come back, it will be in time for graduation of the academy. The last day, you will test out, that is a promise." Ray said with steely resolve.

"Ray-San, why are you doing all this," Naruto asked.

As soon as Ray registered the question his face became cloudy. The darkened look fit the words he was about to speak.

"A promise is a promise Naruto, no matter how long ago you accepted it was, remember that ok."

Seconds later Ray had disappeared. Naruto sat their mystified by the hidden advance Ray had just given him.

Naruto still had a contemplative look until finally he gave one last look at Miya, then had a face of resolve.

"I'll do it,"

2 YEARS LATER

Two years had done a lot for Naruto, now he was eight and had been training with Ray ever since that day. Besides Ray, Naruto had also been training with the ANBU also. Miya realized after beating Inu senseless the first time, that maybe she should stop holding on so tight to Naruto. It seemed all of them had past demons to settle, it just so happened to have Naruto involved in them. After thoroughly apologizing, they all promised to help Naruto achieve his dream of becoming the best shinobi ever. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would allow someone from Red Light to become Hokage, but he could be the best at what he did.

Naruto had also gotten even closer with Kira, the daughter of the Yakuza leader, everyday they would train with one other. Most of the time you couldn't see the two apart. But, Naruto knew that in less than two hours he would be leaving causing drama between many factions to reach a boiling point.

'Nothing is ever normal when it comes to me, is it.' Naruto internally thought.

Well better do it now. Pulling out a long silver whistle, Naruto blew into it. In seconds he had 4 different ANBU standing in front of him. All with varying degrees of posture. The normally laid back, Inu was the most strung out while Dragon looked on the verge of tearing something apart with the form of a predator.

By the time Naruto came back he would appreciate Dragon's other attributes. Every time he saw her all she did was go on about how he was her brave little warrior, the only thing was that Dragon called him that before he started his training.

He remembered when a couple years ago a young teenager had been left beaten and bloodied, on the street in the Red Light. Even then he had peculiar strength for a three year old. The way he carried her would be reminiscent to a young Hercules in Greek mythology. Using this strength, Naruto had dragged her over to the local medic and stayed with her all night. The next morning Naruto woke up and she was gone. Naruto remembered two distinct things about her, her smell and most importantly, her hair.

In Naruto's mind it wasn't any coincidence that Dragon's hair and the young woman's hair was the same pure white. Still, Dragon was almost as protective as Miya when it came to his well-being.

"Hello Naruto-kun, why have you called us here," by far the most unstressed person, and the one he had gotten the most along with, Weasel was the voice of reason in their little group.

"Right well..."

And so Naruto told his story, leaving a crying Dragon, a worried Weasel, a stuttering Inu, and a pleading Neko.

"Please guys, don't make this harder for me. You have all been my family for the past two years. Without all of you I don't know where I would be. We all know about my 'dilemma' but that's why Ray and I are going out. To see why I am, the way I am."

Wanting to be a shinobi without a chakra system was not a choice Naruto had made lightly, but Kira had 'persuaded' him other-wise. He was hailed as a prodigy at the Yakuza in the art of the blade. They couldn't understand how someone with impeccable reflexes and strength could not have any chakra flow. The way he was able to tell what the enemies next move would be, amazed many in the Yakuza. They all were convinced he had implanted sharingan in the back of his head.

Many people were perplexed by his chakra system. Naruto remembered for a whole winter he was paraded by Miya to each and every hospital in Red Light to check his system. Some said it was a miracle he was alive. Even more called him an abomination, a living being without any chakra shouldn't have been possible.

But, here he was. Ray and he hoped in eight more years, he would discover who he truly was. Only time would tell.

"N-n-naruto, are you sure you want to do this," Neko stuttered out. Of all the ANBU, Neko and he had the most in common. They had a great brother and sister relationship. After her boyfriend passed away in a mysterious illness, Naruto went to her apartment everyday to check on her. Soon, Naruto was a regular at Yuugao's house. They usually spent up to 3 hours a day with each other. Sometimes just their for each others company.

"Yeah, I can't see it any other way, Neko-chan. What's happening inside me, it doesn't make since. Ray-San promised answers, and, well I believe him." Naruto said, trying to get them to understand, he didn't just need this. He had to have it.

"Naruto I...

BOOM!

An earth shattering eruption was heard, cutting off Weasel from speaking. Naruto's head bolted up. The boom was where Miya's brothel was.

Soon, Naruto was going full sprint. As a six year old the ANBU could barely keep up. Now, they couldn't even catch up, but they all knew what happened.

All of them gave each other a quick glance before they ran after Naruto.

Whatever happened they had to make sure not anymore lives were lost. And it wasn't Naruto's well being they were worried about.

BACK WITH NARUTO

"Miya, Miya-chan," Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream was filled with desperation.

When he arrived on the scene, the whole brothel was up in smoke. Everything on fire in a blaze, as if someone torched, or 'used fire jutsu' Naruto thought cynically. Clearly remembering seeing Uchiha leaving quickly, but not as quick as him getting their.

For as long as Naruto remembered, he had spontaneous healing. If he was hurt, it healed right away. The fire didn't effect him at all. His priority was finding Miya, nothing else mattered. He felt his skin peeling and re-attaching, he still moved on. Each room he checked, he made sure all the girls were out. Those that weren't he helped. Those that were beyond help, he put to rest.

Finally he reached her room. There he saw her.

Tears started brimming in his eyes.

Her once beautiful hair was charred, her skin molten, still she was breathing. But, beyond help.

"M-miya-chan, is that you," Naruto already knowing the inevitable answer.

Cough"Yeah, it's me Naru-kun. It hurts you didn't recognize me," cough. Even in this situation she tried to make a joke.

"Miya, come on we are going to get you out of here, alright. Just hold on to my neck. Please, Miya grab on," Naruto pleaded with her, watching her lay unmoving. Just looking up at him with big blue eyes. Already Naruto felt helpless. She was just another she couldn't save. "I thought is was us together to the end,"

"Naruto," she said while gently grabbing his face, wiping off his tears,"look at me Naruto," she said wanting him to remember this,"You are worth something. You are my strong little maelstrom, you are my rock, and I will always be right here," she said putting her hand over his chest,"I love you more than anything. Now, go kick Uchiha ass," Miya said while gasping out.

"No, you don't mean that. Come on. Come with me. We can still make it out of here." Naruto said going into hysterics. Naruto lifted her up and broke through the widow. Finally getting into open air. Landing on the ground, the shock didn't even register. Gently placing Miya down. Naruto starts screaming for a medic.

A medic never arrived, surrounding him were all his family. "Naruto we can't do anything she, sh- I'm sorry Naruto she's gone." Weasel said sadly.

Then, they left and Naruto stayed, he didn't know how long he just held her. Many passed him and tried to help but he stopped them.

Soon, it was noon. What felt like to him being a lifetime was only an hour. Many people still there. Then he saw the thing. He felt his blood racing, he made eye contact. He dared the person to say something. Then it did.

"Aww, looks like itty bitty, fox mutt lost his mommy," one of the dumb enough Uchiha that came back said.

"Oh really," Naruto growled out. Looking the Uchiha in the eyes. Standing in front of the Uchiha was not the Naruto everyone knew. No, this one was feral. Dark black tattoo whiskers on his cheek, deep crimson eyes, and black chakra was already flooding out of his body.

"I'm not Naruto anymore, he is taking a leave of absence to mourn. You can call me Kura, and I'm ready to play."

Naruto's body lunges out towards the Uchiha's jugular. The Uchiha didn't have enough time to even blink before the life had left his eyes.

After the whole ANBU division and the Hokage were deployed, 12 hours later, what would be known as the Uchiha massacre ended. With that, the end result would be, Naruto Uzumaki had gone missing, the death of Miya Chi, all of the Uchiha's wiped out, San for Itachi, Sasuki, and Mikoto Uchiha, and that Naruto Uzumaki would be marked dead to anyone outside of Konoha. Inside, all records of him existing would be exstinguished once and for all, and if he ever returned, well Sarutobi longed for the day to see the non-disfunctional nine tailed jinchūriki.

AN:

Hoped you like it. I won't lie, it hurt to kill off Miya right after introducing her, but I didn't realistically see Naruto not having a final push that would make him leave after forming bonds.

Any questions PM me. I love feedback, but when it is put in reviews, I usually don't update fast enough to sate my desire to help you understand. So, questions need to be PM'd or I'll be compelled to put it in the AN.

PLEASE FAVORITE OR FOLLOW, REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. I LOVE POSITIVE FEEDBACK.


End file.
